You're not alone
by Maradyne
Summary: Todo sucede de manera común, Tsuna va a visitar a Mukuro para intentar socializar mas con el, en el proceso ambos aclaran que sienten algo especial el uno por el otro... y un sueño, que deja algo confundido a Tsuna...


Bueno, aquí yo publicando algo nuevo, esta vez es de mi segunda pareja favorita al mando (la primera es el Sasunaru) y es un Oneshoot (sino me fusilan con que lo continúen cosa que no termino nunca de hacerlo LOL) espero que les agrade, mucho no tengo para comentar al respecto, hace mucho que no publico nada en este lugar.

_Dedicado a Gintoki & Yasu_

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

_**You're not alone**_

6927 – Mukuro*Tsunayoshi

_By: Dark Chidori_

Sus ojos observaban con detenimiento el cuerpo inmóvil del mayor adelante suyo, Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba en esos instantes en el territorio de Mukuro Rokudo, el lugar que menos pensaría encontrarse en esos instantes. Estuvo toda la tarde ahí junto a el, hablando de cosas triviales y relacionarse un poco mas con el solitario peliazul.

Se sentía extraño compartir esos momentos con alguien que en el pasado amenazaba con matarlo y obtener su cuerpo para utilizarlo como una herramienta, pero ahora era distinto, Mukuro Rokudo era su actual guardián de la niebla.

¿Podría llamar a esto el comienzo de una nueva amistad? O simplemente era algo más común y corriente que una charla y nada más o tal vez ¿Era más que una simple amistad?

La intención de Tsuna en ir a ese lugar era poder ser más cercano a Mukuro y poder comprenderlo más.

Estaban uno enfrente del otro, Mukuro sonreía como siempre y Tsuna estaba nervioso de pies a cabeza.

_Y-yo quería intentar…-_apenado y algo nervioso- _conversar amenamente para que pudiéramos ser a-amigos_…-termino tartamudeando y muy avergonzado, Mukuro se encontraba apacible y tranquilo y una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Cuando había llegado había sentido que había cometido un grave error, tal vez la compañía del pequeño Vongola era la que menos deseaba tener el mayor peliazul a su lado ¿Querría continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente tiempo atrás? o ¿Accedería a responder a su amable petición amistosa?... no lo sabia y los nervios lo comían por dentro.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, pero llego a los oídos del pequeño.

_Yo no tengo esa intención Vongola_ –respondió, Tsuna lo miro a los ojos algo desilusionado.

La desilusión quería adueñarse pero el peliazul no había terminado por completo de dar su respuesta, suavemente con una de sus manos Mukuro levanto el mentón del pequeño de ojos castaños para verlo mejor, este no puso resistencia alguna sino que le causo sorpresa.

_Yo no quiero ser algo más que eso… quiero que seas solo mío, mi pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun_

Casi por un instante pensaba que era una mentira, pero su mirada mostraba que hablaba en serio y sus palabras sinceras habían llegado al corazón del pequeño Vongola.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas, estaba muy apenado por esas sencillas pero hermosas palabras.

Se sintió alagado de que el fuera capaz de ir a ese lugar por el, sentía una simpatía distinta a la habitual o la que demostraba tener, era amor lo que sentía por el y por fin lo había confirmado.

Sentía un amor profundo a su pequeño Vongola , y el pequeño de ojos castaños sentía los mismo, una atracción por el … ambos sellaron sus sentimientos recíprocos a través de un tímido y sincero beso.

Las horas pasaron, el tiempo juntos se estaba a punto de acabar y Tsuna debía regresar a su casa porque empezarían a preocuparse por el.

_No quiero que te vallas…_ -dijo el peliazul algo triste, no quería alejarse de su amado… aunque sabia que en alguna parte lo estaba pero no quería que ese día tan perfecto terminara, el pequeño lo miro algo preocupado.

La tristeza se hacia presente también en los ojos del pequeño, no podía evitarlo sentirlo, no quería alejarse de el pero debía hacerlo, el día terminaba y el debía regresa a su casa, no quería terminar dirigiéndole la palabra por medio de una despedida o un _adiós_, no quería irse de allí.

El mayor intento retenerlo, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia el, abrazándolo… no podía dejar que se fuera, no quería que se fuera.

_M-Mukuro…_ -hablo por fin el pequeño, estaba triste… su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su querido peliazul, a su vez, sus latidos también comenzaron a acelerarse.- _es que ya es muy tarde…_

_Lo se, pero puedes quedarte a dormir aquí_ – acariciaba sus cabellos, los cabellos de su amado Tsunayoshi- arreglare un lugar para ti.

_p-pero…_ - tartamudeaba de nuevo, no quería causarle molestias a el.- _no quiero que te molestes por esto, puedo volver mañana._

_He estado solo durante mucho tiempo… -_soltó en voz baja, cosa que apenas Tsuna pudo escuchar.-_ no quiero que este sentimiento de calidez se valla…_

Se cerro, sintió que los sentimientos de Mukuro estaban cerrados, y no entendió el porque… podía sentirlo tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan lejos, al final cedió y decidió quedarse con el toda la noche.

Los parpados le pesaban sentía como el sueño invadía todo su pequeño cuerpo, se sentó en el sofá que había arreglado el mayor especialmente para el y se recostó, Mukuro se encontraba enfrente de el, sentado en otro de los sofás gastados que adornaban esa amplia habitación abandonada en el enorme Kokuyo Land.

_Tú…_ - dijo el pequeño, recostándose en el sofá algo incomodo, sentía que no estaba bien para el ocupar ese lugar, el mayor solo lo miraba agusto.- _tu estas bien ahí?... yo no tengo ningún problema de dormir en el piso…_

_No tengo problemas_ –respondió neutralmente, Tsuna se sentía una incomodidad, que estaba usurpando espacio en ese lugar- _además, es mejor para ti para que puedas descansar, después de todo yo no necesito dormir… puesto que mi tiempo aquí es temporal, así que no te preocupes_

_Ah, entiendo… - _Se intento relajar pero no podía, se quedo unos instantes mirando la almohada que se encontraba abajo suyo y la frazada que estaba encima de él, desistió y se acomodo por completo en el sofá enorme quedando recostado…

Su última visión de ese lugar fue la de Mukuro viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Buenas noches, Vongola…_ -fue lo ultimo que escuchar de sus labios.

Pasaron las horas, la noche se había echo presente, Tsuna pudo sentir un leve apoyo en sus hombros, estaba algo adormilado pero aún así sintió como algo o alguien intentaba moverlo para un lado… poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, y pudo sentir que aún era de noche, cuando abrió por completo sus ojos pudo notar que alguien estaba al lado suyo.

Ese era Rokudo Mukuro, estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Estaba recostado a su lado, abrazándolo, sintiendo su calidez, el pequeño se sonrojo al percatarse la manera en la que el se encontraba pegado contra el.

¿Realmente tanto lo necesitaba? Nunca se había puesto a pensar, hasta ahora, todo lo que debió haber pasado Mukuro a estas alturas, del porqué odiaba tanto a la mafia y del porque se había enamorado de alguien como el. Sonrió débilmente y un semblante de melancolía se había posado sobre sus cansados parpados… se volvió acomodar en la misma posición en la que se encontraba e intento abrazarlo con mucho fuerza, tanto como el lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pudo notar como todo se había vuelto negro, la oscuridad se había apoderado de ese lugar, volteo a ver a los costados y no había nada a su alrededor.

_Tal vez esto sea un sueño…_ -se dijo a si mismo, se levanto de ese lugar en el que se encontraba sentado y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia delante a pesar de que no sabia a donde se dirigía.

¿Hasta donde podía llegar en ese lugar? Sentía que habían pasado casi horas desde que había comenzado a caminar y no encontraba ninguna salida, sabia que era un sueño y que esto no formaba parte de la realidad, le parecía extraño que soñara de esta manera. Cansado de continuar se detiene, había comenzado a escuchar un sonido extraño.

Parecían ser llantos…

_Qué es ese sonido?_ –se volvió a decir a si mismo, camino entonces al lugar donde el eco de ese llanto se hacia mas fuerte, podía sentirlo, sentir un dolor provenir de su pecho al escucharlo.

Y al final de camino encontró a un pequeño, ese niño era Mukuro.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas. Parecía estar tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, evitando dejar a la vista su rostro.

El pequeño Vongola permaneció a una corta distancia de ese niño, no estaba seguro si acercarse o no, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que sentía una puntada en su corazón.

¿Porqué lloraba? ¿Acaso se sentía solo? ¿Le dolía algo? … Tsuna no lo sabia y eso le daba un motivo suficiente para acercarse a el y preguntárselo. De repente sintió un mareo, y unas voces horribles se hicieron presentes, antes era solamente el llanto del pequeño pero ahora era de otras personas.

Gritos de muchas personas juntas…

Se asusto, sintió pánico, no podía soportar escuchar lo que estaba escuchando… tanto sufrimiento, esas voces ajenas eran horripilantes.

_Q-Que es esto?... porque puedo escuchar todo esto!?_ – coloco sus manos encima de su cabeza intentando calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo.- _porque… escucho todo esto?_

No lo comprendía del todo pero podía suponer que esto era lo que el peliazul había estado sufriendo durante todo este tiempo, llevar el peso de tanto dolor. El pequeño castaño intentaba no llorar, pero la presión era demasiado grande para evitar no hacerlo ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer por el?

_Basta…_ -susurro débilmente, y despacio comenzó a acercarse al pequeño enfrente de él- _ya basta…_

El pequeño dejo de llorar y lentamente intento girar su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Tsuna, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo… Tsunayoshi lo abrazo con fuerza.

Paró, las voces pararon de repente y los ojos llenos de lágrimas del más pequeño se abrieron de par en par.

_No tienes que sentirte culpable, no tienes que seguir sufriendo mas_ – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, tranquilizándolo, el pequeño Mukuro no dijo nada, solo escuchaba- _porque yo estoy aquí, contigo._

Esas eran las palabras más sinceras que nunca había escuchado en su vida, siempre había escuchado palabras negativas proveniente de personas que lo odiaban por hacer lo que hacia, tal vez nadie había logrado entenderlo por completo y tampoco se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo, ya que para todos el era considerado un monstruo.

Poco a poco el Vongola dejaba de abrazarlo para mirarlo a la cara, el rostro del menor estaba tapado por mechones, no podía ver con claridad su rostro, con una de sus manos las corrió a un lado dejando ver por completo sus ojos, aún cubierto por algunas lágrimas.

Sonrío, intento demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que el estaba ahí con el. Mukuro no dirigió la palabra solo lo miró atentamente.

_Y hay algo más que quiero que sepas_… que ya no estas solo.

Volvió a dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa al castaño, no podía entender aún por completo lo que el le estaba diciendo, si, tenia razón el había estado solo por mucho tiempo y nunca había podido salir de esa dolorosa soledad por si mismo porque tenia miedo a exponerse a si mismo enfrente de otras personas.

Lentamente comenzó a separarse de Tsuna, y este no entendía del porque, aún no había sido capaz de escuchar alguna palabra suya, o su voz, el pequeño peliazul comenzaba a levantarse de a poco alejándose de el a la distancia.

El pequeño Vongola no sabia que estaba pasando, si había dicho algo que lo incomodo para que el reaccionara así, no entendía nada.

Sus pasos pararon y su rostro se giro para ver a su querido Tsunayoshi, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, el Vongola se sorprendió.

Justo cuando por fin iba hablar, el sueño había terminado y Tsuna se despertó.

Otra vez se encontraba en ese lugar, en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado dormido y Mukuro parecía estar aún a su lado, abrazándolo con ternura.

Realmente eso fue un sueño pero para el pequeño de ojos castaño le pareció que hubiera sido algo más que un simple sueño porque en el momento de acercarse al pequeño peliazul podía sentir las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Se movió un poco y se toco las mejillas, precisamente, sentía unas gotas derramadas por su rostro. A los pocos segundos noto un leve movimiento del mayor adelante suyo.

Tsuna intento relajarse y evitar que Mukuro se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, pero antes de poder hacer algo noto como su rostro se acerco rápidamente cerca del suyo mirándolo, el pequeño se sonrojo al verlo.

No dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió y lentamente sus labios comenzaron a susurrar algo.

_Gracias…_

Luego de decirlo sello sus labios con los de su amado Tsunayoshi sin que este le diera tiempo a responder.

Todo paso tan rápido que Tsuna apenas podía entender lo que sucedió en aquel, lugar desde principio a fin, cuando fue a ver a su querido peliazul, el sueño encerraba un misterio pero al final de todo pudo entenderlo un poco mejor, su significado.

Y recordó, recordó lo ultimo que había dicho el pequeño Mukuro antes de despertar.

_Gracias a ti ya no es necesario que vuelva a esa oscuridad otra vez, te lo agradezco mucho, Muchas gracias…_

_END_

El cannon es amor asdasdasdasdasdassasdsdsad!!!! Como amo esta pareja, no me jodan la amo y ya xD!! Bueno quedo medio raro el final pero, me estaban extorsionando para terminarlo así que lo siento si lo deje mal ;w;

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Ciaossu!


End file.
